One On One
by HollaAtYaHomie
Summary: Gabriella & Troy are both captains of the varsity basketball teams. While playing one-on-one basketball, things get heated. They end up scoring more than baskets. ONESHOT


**Hellooo, my first story :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Wildcats! As all of you know, our varsity basketball team's big championship game against West High will be tomorrow night. Come support East High and MVP Troy Bolton as he leads our team to victory! Oh, and if you have time, stay for the varsity girls' basketball team afterwards. Have a great day, Wildcats!"<p>

Gabriella Montez inwardly groaned at the announcement over the school's speaker. Of course, the girls' basketball game would be less publicized than the boys'. She happened to be the captain and leading scorer of the varsity girls' basketball team. Along with athleticism, Gabriella possessed gorgeous looks and a prestigious academic record.

"Hey, Montez!" Troy Bolton called, walking alongside her. He wore a cheeky grin on his face. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in wearing my varsity jacket tomorrow. You know, in honor of the big game."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him. "As a matter of fact, I'll be wearing my own jacket tomorrow, thank you very much."

"Oh, I forgot. The girls have a game, too."

"Not just any game, Bolton," Gabriella snapped. "We're playing for the league championships, just like your team. Your team gets all the glory and attention from the school just because you're guys."

"That's not true at all, Gabriella," Troy stated.

She glared at him, then dared to take a step closer. "You don't see a giant banner of me hanging in the cafeteria, do you?"

"No, but that'd surely be one sexy banner."

"You're such a pig," huffed Gabriella, and she sped up her pace.

The blue eyed boy caught her by the wrist. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he chuckled. "Let me make it up to you. Go with me to the after party tomorrow night."

Gabriella wildly shook her arm to get out of his grasp. "I don't want to go anywhere with you, Bolton."

"But I'm captain of my team. You're captain of yours. We're both the star athletes of the school. It'd only make sense that we'd be seen as a couple!"

"I won't be just another one of your trophies, Troy," Gabriella spat. With that, she left him standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Swish!<em>

Gabriella smiled as the basketball had sailed into the hoop and through the net.

It was about 8 o' clock in the evening. Her team had just finished practicing. However, Gabriella always stayed at least thirty minutes extra to touch up on her shooting.

She ran to retrieve her rebound when she saw someone standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Bolton?"

Troy closed the gym doors behind him and placed his gym bag on the bleachers. "I was working out in the weight room across the hall. My dad makes me lock up the gym before I leave."

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave."

"No, Gabriella," Troy walked out onto the court and picked up the basketball resting at her feet. "I was watching you play, you're a really good shooter."

She blushed and took the ball from his hold. "Thanks. Not a lot of people compliment me on my game."

"And I wanted to say sorry about the things I said earlier. I guess I was pretty ignorant. Truth is, people really don't give you girls enough credit."

Gabriella flashed a smile at him. "I'm glad I knocked some sense into you."

For a while, it was quiet. The two just stood there in the middle of the basketball court. Gabriella felt self conscious, realizing that she still wore her practice jersey because she had not showered yet. Troy wore a simple white shirt and red basketball shorts.

"Up for some one-on-one?" Troy offered.

"What happens when I win?" Gabriella asked with a sly grin.

"If you win," Troy corrected, "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Ah, okay then."

"But if I win," he said slowly. "You have to let me take you to the after party. I really wasn't joking about that earlier."

She furrowed her brow and looked at him strangely. "What, are you desperate for a date or something?"

"No, I just," Troy paused and diverted her gaze. "I think it'd be fun. You and me."

Gabriella caught her breath. She had never seen this side of Troy. He was talking so gently and there was a twinkle in his eyes. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her, waiting for her reaction.

"First to ten points then," Gabriella said, regaining her composure. She began dribbling the ball. "C'mon, where's the defense, Bolton?"

He laughed lightly, then stood in front of her with slightly bent knees and arms out. The twinkle in his eyes had been replaced with a fire. The amusement on his face changed to a serious expression. Gabriella quickly faked right, then broke left. Troy's steps faltered and Gabriella managed to make the shot.

"Lucky shot," he muttered, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

They continued playing like this. The ball kept changing possession. By the time they were tied at nine points, the game had turned more physical with light elbowing, shoving, and pushing.

Troy called for a timeout and pulled his shirt over his head. Gabriella could not help herself from staring at his toned abs. She stripped herself of her own jersey, leaving her in her shorts and a sports bra.

"Your ball," Troy called.

Gabriella began dribbling back into him, with her back facing him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He lightly placed his right hand on her lower back, and she tried not to shiver from the contact. She felt something graze her shoulder.

Was that his lips?

Gabriella looked over her shoulder, and they're eyes locked. His hand moved from her lower back to her stomach, pulling her closer against him. She stopped dribbling as she felt his front grinding against her butt. She pivoted and faced him. They just stared at each other with lust. The basketball was the only thing between them. Troy did not even try to block her as she shot and made the basket.

"That's ten," Gabriella stated breathlessly.

"You win then." Troy separated the space between them. They were so close that they could feel each other's body heat. "So, now what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

He took his time to place his hands around her waist and bend down slowly. Their lips pressed against each other's. Her hands were on his strong chest, then moved up his broad shoulders, and tangled themselves in his shaggy, tousled hair. Troy's tongue entered her mouth and Gabriella felt like she was floating. She pressed her chest tightly against his, and his hands lowered to her bottom. The kiss turned from slow and gentle to rushed and passionate. Troy reluctantly pulled away.

"It's getting really hot in here, Gabriella," Troy sighed. She threw her head back and laughed. He took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her neck. "To be honest, I let you win."

She stared up at him and quickly pecked him on the lips. "You win, too. I'm going with you to the after party tomorrow night."

He tightened his arms around her and she cuddled against his chest.

"What about a rematch? How about some strip basketball?" Troy said cheekily.

"Shut up, Troy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, the ending doesn't quite please me...let me know what you think!<strong>

**Review please! It would mean the world to me :)**


End file.
